


Healing

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully is determined to catch the man responsible for hurting Monica. But Monica has a hard time letting go of her fears.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

Healing

### Healing

#### by ReyesfanforLife
    
    
         Date: Tue, 18 Feb 2003 20:45:47 -0600
         Subject: Healing. (second part to "Always")
         Well, here is the next in what looks like will be a number
         of short stories in a series. It's set right after "Always".
         Hope ya'll enjoy it. -- Laura
    
         Title: Healing
         Author: ReyesfanforLife
         E-mail:
         Pairing: Scully/Reyes (of course!)
         Spoilers: Nope....this is mine.
    

Summary: Scully is determined to catch the man responsible for hurting Monica. But Monica has a hard time letting go of her fears. 

Disclaimer: If these folks were mine, I'd be rich. But they're not and I am not. They belong to Fox, 1013, and Chris Carter. I've also taken the liberty of using a song lyric. That's not mine either, it belongs to Sara Evans. 

Rating: PG-13...there are intimate moments between two women in love, but nothing graphic. (maybe next time) ;-) 

Authors note: This story is the second in a series that started with `Always'. If you haven't read that yet, you may get a bit confused. All positive feedback and constructive criticisms are welcome! 

* * *

9:17 a.m. 

Monica awoke and lazily stretched, wincing slightly from the soreness that still lingered from her ordeal with David Palmer. As she looked over and saw the beautiful redhead laying next to her, she smiled. If it were possible, Dana was even more beautiful than the night before. She leaned over and kissed the woman on the forehead, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She thought back to all the times she had dreamt of waking next to this beautiful woman. Never in her wildest of dreams, though, did she ever think it would actually happen. She couldn't help but think to herself that it was going to be a beautiful day. She got up, slipped into an over-sized shirt, and headed for the kitchen to start breakfast. 

Dana awoke to the smell of coffee, and smiled as she thought of what had happened the night before. How is this real? she thought. She wondered what she possibly could have done in this or any other life, to deserve someone as special as Monica Reyes. She heard Monica in the other room, singing along to a tune on the radio: 

If I had to run 

If I had to crawl 

If I had to swim a hundred rivers 

just to climb a thousand walls 

Always know that I would find a way 

to get to where you are 

There's no place that far 

Dana smiled. Just what I was thinking, she mused. She got out of bed and stepped into the bathroom to freshen up. Slipping on Monica's robe, she walked into the kitchen where Monica was pouring two cups of coffee and smearing cream cheese on bagels. "Morning, beautiful," she said as she wrapped her arms around Monica's waist, hugging her tightly. Monica leaned back into the embrace, enjoying the feel of Dana's warmth against her back. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed" Monica said. "In bed with you, breakfast would be the last thing on my mind." Scully whispered the words in Monica's ear and felt the shudder that ran through her. Monica turned, cupping Dana's face in her hands and kissed her softly. It was the kind of kiss Scully had dreamt of at night, the kind she thought only existed in movies. She felt her knees go weak and, reluctantly, broke away, fearing she would fall if she didn't. 

They sat at the table to enjoy their breakfast and passed the time with small-talk, both just happy to be near the other. They were both so comfortable, they jumped slightly when they heard the ringing of a phone. "Is that mine or yours?" Monica asked, as they both got up looking for their phones. "Mine, I think." Scully pulled the phone from her purse. "Scully". "Agent Scully, this is John Doggett. Have you talked to Monica today?" "Yes, I'm at her place now" she responded. "How's she feeling?". Scully smiled a wicked smile and answered, "She feels just fine, Agent Doggett. Would you like to speak with her yourself?" 

"No, actually, I need to speak with you. We have a lead on David Palmer. I know you're taking some time off, but I thought you might want to be involved in this. I know this case is personal for you." 

Scully thought for a moment, unsure of what she wanted. She didn't want to leave Monica alone, but if there was a way she could help catch this monster she wanted to be a part of it. After all, she had promised Monica that she would. "Why don't I pick you up there and you can ride with me." He said, after not getting any response. "I'll be ready, Agent Doggett." Scully disconnected the call and looked at Monica who was trying to figure out what was going on. Sully took Monica's hand and led her to the couch where she sat next to her. Not letting go of her hand she started to tell Monica what was happening. 

"I don't think you should go, Dana. This man is evil, there's no telling what he's capable of. I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting you." Dana squeezed Monica's hand tightly and brushed the fingers of her other hand along Monica's cheek. "It's not like I'm going to be alone, Monica. And this is still my job. That hasn't changed. If I have a chance to stop this man from hurting any more children, I have to take it. And besides, I made you a promise, remember?" Monica sighed. She knew Dana was right, she was just afraid. Thinking this man could somehow hurt Dana, the way that he'd hurt her, was unbearable. But it was her job, and she had to believe Dana could handle herself. She's been taking care of herself since long before you came along, she thought. "You're right, Dana. I'm just....well, just promise me you'll be careful." "I will." she said. Dana kissed her, and squeezed her shoulder as she stood to go get ready . So much for it being a beautiful day. 

* * *

11:27 a.m. 

John Doggett had found the address of one of Palmer's friends. The stake-out team had spotted him and called Doggett immediately, as they were instructed not to approach until he gave the go-ahead. Now he and Scully, along with several other agents, were parked a block from the house looking through their binoculars. "Are you sure he's still in there, Agent Doggett?" Scully asked, tired from having held the binoculars to her face for an hour now. "Stake-out said he never left." Scully was becoming impatient. She wanted this bastard of the streets, and what's more, she wanted him to pay for what he'd done to Monica. 

"I think we should go in." she said, putting the binoculars away. "If we sit here waiting for him to come out, he could slip out the back and disappear again." "Alright, Scully. This was your case originally, if you want to move in now then let's do it." Doggett spoke into his radio and told the others it was time to move in. The Agents approached the house cautiously but swiftly as there was no cover in the bright afternoon light. In seconds they were on the porch, announcing themselves as they kicked in the door and entered, guns drawn. Doggett was first in, with Scully right on his heels. 

As they entered the house they had a full view of the living room. To anyone else it would seem like chaos. Shouting, guns pointing, the room filling with more than a dozen people from the FBI, local law enforcement, and SWAT. But to the agents and officers, it was exactly as planned. Sitting on the couch was Palmer's friend, Joseph Denali, eyes wide, seemingly terrified. Doggett yelled for him to lay face down on the floor, arms spread out to his sides. He did as he was instructed. Scully moved into the hallway with three other agents as the rest of the team headed upstairs to search for Palmer. 

One by one they checked the rooms and each would yell "clear" as it was searched. Throughout the house, all that could be heard was the sound of doors crashing open and the `clear' calls of the agents and SWAT team members. Within minutes, all rooms had been cleared and there was no David Palmer to be found. Scully was infuriated. 

"I thought the stake-out team said he was still here?" she yelled as she came back into the living room where Agent Doggett was. "They did, Agent Scully. And he was. I don't know how he could have gotten away without us seeing him." 

Joseph Denali was led outside to a waiting police car to be taken downtown for questioning. The two agents stood in the living room momentarily alone, just staring at each other with disbelief. How could he have possibly gotten away? How could he have gotten past them when they had the entire house virtually surrounded? Then, almost in answer to their unspoken questions, they heard a thump overhead. They both looked up, then at each other. Agent Doggett put his finger to his lips, motioning Scully not to say anything, and then pointed to the ceiling. Scully understood and they both stepped into the hallway and located the attic access. 

"Stay here and be careful. I'll be right back." he whispered to Scully, and then met one of the SWAT team officers at the front doorway. They spoke briefly, Doggett pointing to the ceiling, and then he returned to where Scully was standing. He had two gas masks in his hand. "SWAT is going to put a gas grenade through the attic window. When they do, we go up. You wearing your vest?" He asked. "Yeah, you?" Scully replied. "Yeah, but be careful anyway, this guy is nuts, there's no telling what he might try and do." Scully nodded her agreement and they readied themselves for the entry. 

The grenade was launched through the window and Scully and Doggett put on their masks, counting down from ten to give the grenade enough time to start filling the room with it's nauseous fumes. Doggett yanked on the cord attached to the attic entry, pulling the stairs down and Scully started into the attic, Doggett right behind her. At the top of the makeshift staircase Scully slowly spun around, trying to take in as much of the room as she could at one time. She heard coughing and spun to see David Palmer just a few feet away from her holding a rag over his mouth and nose. And a gun pointed right at her head. 

* * *

3:32 p.m. 

Monica had been staring at the phone for three hours now. She had paced the floor for two hours before that. She was nervous. In fact, she was downright scared. She should have heard something by now. Why hasn't Dana called?, she asked herself over and over. "Okay, just calm down, Monica.", she said aloud. "If something was wrong, you'd have heard it from Skinner by now. Just calm down. Breathe. Everything's fine." She got up and began pacing again, her body not wanting to listen to her mind. Her heart aching to know if Dana was alright. 

She couldn't stand the thoughts any longer and tried to get her mind on something else, but everything made her think of Dana. Of what they had shared the night before, and more importantly, what they could share for the rest of their lives. She had known there was something about the woman that drew her towards her. Something that made even the worse days seem brighter. She thought of how Dana had been there for her when they had been working this case together, and had told herself that that was when she had fallen in love with her. But now, looking back on the time they had spent together, working on all the X-files, trying to protect her during the birth of her child, trying to protect her child after the birth, now it seemed all too clear. She had loved her long before this last case. In fact, she had loved her forever. Dana was the person she had been waiting to love her whole life. Even though she never knew she'd been waiting. 

She couldn't lose Dana. Not now. Not after they'd come this far. Not ever. She was going insane. She couldn't take this anymore and decided to go to find out for herself if everything was alright. She grabbed her coat and car keys off the table by the door and started dialing Dana's cell number. She stopped. She didn't know what situation Dana was in. Dialing her number could be a bad idea. She stood there in the hallway by the elevator momentarily confused. She had to do something, but what? 

* * *

12:19 p.m. 

David Palmer was standing there before her. They had finally found him, in some attic, hiding out like a scared animal. His gun was pointed right at her and for the briefest of moments she thought that this could actually be the end. She thought of Monica, and of what this would do to her. She thought of how she would never be able to hold her again, to touch her, to tell her that she loved her. But the thought was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot. She stood frozen, eyes closed, expecting to feel the punch of the bullet as it ripped through her. But she felt nothing. Except for the vibrations of something heavy hitting the floor. Opening her eyes, she saw David Palmer lying on the floor in an unnatural position. Blood starting to pool from the gunshot to his chest. She saw Agent Doggett holding his gun out in front of him. It was over. All the pain this man had caused. All the death that he had been responsible for. The torture he had put her lover through. It was all over in the flash of a moment. Scully suddenly felt dizzy and her knees began to buckle. Doggett reached for her and held on until the feeling passed and she was steady on her feet once again. "You okay, Agent Scully?" he said as he tried to see if she'd been hurt. "Yeah, I'm fine, John. Thank you." was all she could say. 

* * *

3:47 p.m. 

Monica had been standing in front of the elevator door for almost two minutes. You're being ridiculous, she thought. Just go back inside and wait for Dana to call. She was about to turn around when the elevator door opened. There in the elevator, looking somewhat exhausted and emotionally drained, was the most beautiful sight she could ever have hoped to see. A tear formed in her eye as she reached for Dana's hand and pulled her towards her. Dana gently reached up and wiped away the tear. She said "It's over, Baby. We got him." and pulled Monica close and hugged her. Her emotions ran unchecked as the tears started falling freely from Monica's eyes. She squeezed Dana as tightly as she could, never wanting to let go again. "I was so scared." She whispered. "I know Baby. But it's okay now." Dana reassured her. "Everything's going to be okay now." 

"I only want what you want.....the truth"   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to ReyesfanforLife


End file.
